Everything but You
by sariannaluvsjake2
Summary: Peyton wants Lucas, Lucas wants Lindsey, Brooke wants Owen. Wow. Leyton!


Authors Note:

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Hello again! So, if you know anything about me, you know I am a huge Jeyton fan, but I also really like Leyton so, here's my new Leyton fanfiction, "Everything but You." **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of the characters. **_

She sat alone on her bed. Trying to think of a way to get him back. The other so called love of his life was Lindsey, and she was never real. Even he knew that. He just wasn't willing to admit it.

And yet, all she could do was sit there. Until her best friend walked into the room that is. "P. Sawyer are you going to sit there all day or are you actually going to get up?" Brooke asked, walking over to the mirror and fixing her hair.

"I need him." Was all she said, resting her head against the bedpost. Brooke fixed the elastic in her hair and looked over at her. "Then go get him." Brooke said simply, before walking into her closet.

"I can't Brooke. He loves Lindsey...if he loved me, he would have shown up by now." Brooke looked away from her closet and at her. "Peyton, he's probably too nervous to confront you after obviously lying to himself and the world. And he's probably a little broken up about Lindsey."

"A little?" Peyton asked, taking her head from the bed post and looking at her. "You know what? I'll make you a deal. I promise that I will not make out with Owen in front of you if you go talk to Lucas." Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"Or at least call him!" Peyton shook her head, and Brooke walked over and sat on her bed. "P. Sawyer, what do you really want?" She asked, already knowing the answer. "I want Lucas." Peyton answered with no hesitation at all.

"Then go get him." Brooke said smiling as Peyton sat up. "Go!" She said smacking her butt as Peyton skipped out of the room giggling. Brooke rolled her eyes and smiled.

Peyton arrived at Lucas's house shortly after. She was just about to knock when she remembered the first time she had done that.

"_Oh...Lindsey...I..." _

"_Lucas asked me to marry him!" _

She turned away from the door, her heart beating rapidly.

She walked onto the sidewalk before she heard her name being called. "Peyton!" Lucas called from his doorway. Peyton pretended like she hadn't heard him and kept walking. He ran out of the house and placed his hand on her shoulder, silently begging for her to turn around so he could see her beautiful face.

"Peyton, please talk to me. What do you want?" He asked. And at that point she lost it. She turned around and looked at him. And Lucas got worried. Her normally bright hazel eyes where darkened, her make up smeared from crying.

"What do I want?!" She asked, her voice rising. "I wanted you! I want you I have always wanted you!" She said begging him to understand. He shook his head. "Peyton..." He began, trying to usher her into his home before more people started staring, but she didn't budge.

"Lucas, I love you! And I know that may be hard for you to understand or comprehend or whatever but...I love you...and I want you...and god I need you so please just give me another chance!"

Lucas shook his head. "Peyton I am tired of second chances! You said no to me three years ago! You don't think I carry that around with me? You don't think I think about it? How much I loved you and wanted you, and you turned me down! So I found someone new. Someone who loved me. And that got screwed up because of you too!"

He wasn't sure what he was saying until it was all out. And by this point, Peyton was crying again. He hated to see her cry...what had he done. "Peyton...I." Peyton shook her head and stepped back from him.

"Well then have fun screwing her up!" Peyton yelled from behind her shoulder as she turned around and walked away, leaving a very upset and confused Lucas behind.

Two hours past before Lucas came to his senses. He had to see her, to tell her how he felt, to hold her.

**To love her. **

He walked around the streets of Tree Hill he took it all in. He walked by his old high school, Tree Hill High School, and soon the memories poured in.

He remembered that day that Keith had shown him a different world. One he wasn't used to. One he never wanted to see again.

"_What happened to this Brooke?" _

"_You happened to her." _

_Lucas shook his head, not knowing what he meant. _

"_You never went back into the school that day Luke, at least the selfish version of yourself didn't...Peyton died that day. And Brooke never forgave herself for leaving her behind." _

_Lucas shook his head in disbelief and tragedy. The one he loved, dying? He wouldn't be able to take it. _

_They were Tree Hill's very own Romeo and Juliet. _

Lucas got up to the door and knocked gently. No one answered after a while so he decided to let himself in, climbing up the stairs to Peyton's bedroom, where she lay on her bed sketching.

"Hey." Lucas said, and her head shot up, then she quickly put it down again. "Hey." She said, continuing to sketch. "Look, I'm sorry. I just wish...things could go back to before." Peyton looked at him as he sat down on her bed.

"Before?" She asked, he nodded. "Yeah. Before all of this happened, before we left high school, everything seemed so perfect...we seemed so perfect." He added softly. She smiled. "We still are." She said looking up at him.

Lucas smiled. "We are perfect Lucas..." Peyton sat up in her bed as Lucas tucked a soft blonde curl behind her ear. "I love you Peyton Sawyer." He whispered to her, and she smiled.

"You do not know how long I have been waiting hear you say that." She said smiling, as a silent tear rolled down her cheek. "I love you too."

And they kissed. That kiss was so powerful, so trustworthy, so honest.

**So love infested. **

And then it was, and would always be.

Lucas and Peyton: TLA.

**Reviews? Possible 2****nd**** chapter!**


End file.
